Going Down In Flames
by Amy Leigh Kaiba
Summary: Seto Kaiba's first child has been born and the young CEO couldn't be happier. Suddenly his joy is cut short. Dartz has a deal to cut with Kaiba, if he hands over Kaiba Corp his young family will be spared...if not...well, you'll just have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first story on please go easy on me. I would prefer constructive criticism over flames because if you flame me they will fall on deaf ears. However, if you do have any sorts of suggestions for my story do not hesitate to tell me, I am more than willing to consider everyone's thoughts. I hope you all enjoy this story of mine until the very end. Please be sure to enjoy yourself and don't forget to review! Thank you all so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I am just merely barrowing the characters for a short time to entertain my readers. I do however own the character Amy Leigh Kaiba and her son Fabien Seto Kaiba. I do not own the characters of Faith and Jayson; they belong to my friend, Faith Hunter Jounouchi. I also do not own the song 'Going Down In Flames' that belongs to 3 Doors Down.

Seto: Age 22

Amy: Age 21

Faith: Age 20

Katsuya: Age 20

Mokuba: 14

Yugi: 18

Going Down In Flames Chapter One: With Arms Wide Open 

Seto POV

_Okay, the one day Amy asked me not to be late I'm speeding down the high way to the hospital, trying insanely hard not to miss my first baby's birth. Don't get me wrong I'm not constantly late to everything I just end up being sidetracked all the time and today is no exception. I told everybody at the office that I was on high alert since Monday because Amy was a week past her due date and she could go into labor at any time and would need me. Now, here I am speeding way over the speed limit because some dimwit didn't get my brother's message to me. I hope that Amy can hold out long enough… Finally the hospital comes into sight and I begin to feel so much better. I slow down and pull into the parking lot parking my blue 20005 Mustang GT. As I run like a bat of hell into the waiting room my little brother greets me…_

End Seto POV

"It's about time big brother!" Mokuba said while looking down at his wristwatch. "Don't patronize me Mokuba, where is Amy?" Seto asked eagerly. "She's being prepped for delivery right now so if you're gonna watch the birth you better get going." Mokuba explained. "Give me her floor and room number and maybe I'll consider it." The brunette said dryly. "Second floor, room 209 in labor and delivery." Seto nodded hastily and raced out of sight. Just as Mokuba was getting ready to take the elevator to the second floor waiting room, some familiar voices caught his attention. Yami, Yugi, Katsuya, Faith, and their little boy Jayson walked through the doors.

"You guys made it!" Mokuba squealed in delight. "Of course, we couldn't miss the birth of your first nephew." Yugi said happily. "Come on, Amy is in delivery right now, lets go up to the second floor and wait." Mokuba invited to his friends. They smiled at him and followed the boy onto the elevator then to the second floor waiting room. As they exited the elevator Jayson squealed and wiggled out of his father's arms and ran over to the toys. He was only three-years-old but knew how to fend for himself, though he still loved the attention his parents offered him, especially that of his Daddy. Just as the group had gotten settled, Seto made an appearance.

"Big brother, what are you doing out here, aren't you supposed to be with Amy?" Mokuba asked. "She's not ready to have the baby yet but what are all these guys doing here?" Seto asked trying to sound stern. "They're here to support you and Amy big brother." Just then the brunette felt a tug on his right pant leg and he looked down. Jayson stood at Kaiba's feet holding a Blue-Eyes White Dragon figurine out to him. The young CEO couldn't help but smile at the boy and kneel down to his level. He took the toy, "Thanks little guy."

"Daddy say dats your favorite." Jayson said the best he could with his three-year-old dialogue. "Jay, don't bug Kaiba." Jounouchi said to his son. "He's alright mutt."

"Grow up would ya Kaiba, yer gonna be a Dad in a couple hours. You don't need ta be callin' me mutt, especially in front of my kid."

"That makes it that much more fun." Seto said with a playful smirk. Jounouchi rolled his eyes. The brunette scooped up the baby Jounouchi into his arms and sat him in his father's lap. "How about you sit here with your Daddy and play with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon." The CEO said while handing the toy back. "Otay."

"What do you say Jayson?" Faith asked her son. "Geg you (thank you)." Seto smiled, "You're welcome. Cute puppy, mutt." The blue-eyed teen said while walking back the way he came. "I ain't a mutt and Jayson ain't a puppy!" Katsuya argued to the brunette's retreating figure. "Hush Katsuya, Kaiba has good intentions and you and I both know he's grown up since he found that he was going to be a father." Faith said to her husband. Jou hugged his baby close and smiled, "Yeah I know, it's just embarrassing to be called down in front of my son."

"Jayson doesn't care what other people call you, all that matters to him is that you love him and be the best Daddy in the whole world."

"Well I'm gonna have some competition now, Kaiba is headed straight for the best Daddy in the world title." Katsuya whined. Faith rolled her eyes, "Why does everything have to be a contest with you two? The way I see it, you're the one Kaiba's gonna be calling for advice about fatherhood." The blonde hadn't thought it about it like that, maybe Kaiba would end up asking him for help and advice…he already had three years experience under his belt.

"How are you feeling Amy?" Seto asked his wife while pushing unruly hair out of her face. She smiled the best she could through her current contraction and spoke after it had faded, "Okay for being in labor I suppose." Seto leant down and kissed her forehead. "I'm proud of you, you're doing such a great job." The black-haired girl sighed, "Thank you. Oh…is Faith here?"

"Yeah, she's in the waiting room, why?"

"Can you get her for me? I need some pointers."

"Yeah sure, be right back."

"So why aren't you in the room with your brother Mokuba?" Yugi asked curiously. "Well the lady said I was too young to be in the delivery room, but I know I'm old enough, the age limit is 12 and I'm 14." Mokuba answered to the young duelist.

Seto entered the waiting room again and found that Jou and his son had moved to the floor and were playing some sort of game with a wide variety of the boy's own collection of duel monsters toys. The brunette cleared his throat and spoke, "Faith, can you come talk to Amy?"

"Of course." The girl got up out of her seat and began to leave when she heard the footsteps of her son following her, "Mommy." She turned, "No Jayson, you have to stay with Daddy okay?" The miniature Katsuya nodded then ran back to the blonde and pretended to tackle his father.

"Hey Amy." Faith said happily as she entered the room and walked over to her best friend. "Hey Mommy, where's your baby?"

"Which one, Katsuya or Jayson?" Amy giggled then held herself while another contraction took her body over. Seto took his spot to the right of his wife and Faith took the left. "So, what did you need?"

"How did you do this? This pain is unbearable."

"Well, I know what you're saying, Jayson's head was huge, he weighed almost eight pounds at birth if not a little more than that."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"How did you get through…_silence_…these terrible contractions?"

"Well for starters, you can't hold your breath while you have one, you have to breath. Steadily in and evenly out."

"Okay, what else?"

"Hold tightly to Seto's hand, it's an encouragement thing. I nearly busted Katsuya's hand." Faith watched in amusement as Seto cringed, he couldn't help but pity the mutt. "While you were giving birth to Jayson, what did you do?"

"Other than screaming Katsu's name at the top of my lungs?" Amy giggled. "There really isn't much you can do. Just listen to your doctor and breath while you push. I wish I could be more help but I was in so much pain that I don't really remember doing anything until I heard my son cry and when I watched the tape my mother recorded." Amy smiled weakly fearing that she might hurt her baby. "Don't worry Amy, you're gonna be fine. When you hear that baby cry and hold it for the first time, every little ounce of pain will have been worth it." Faith explained. "Thanks." Seto's wife said. Just as Faith was going to speak her son's wailing voice stopped her. "I don't mean to run but I have to know what happened." Her friend smiled and nodded.

The blonde haired, blue-eyed baby buried his face in his father's chest and wailed at the top of his lungs. "Shhhh, Jayson, its okay buddy. Let Daddy see your forehead." The three-year-old lifted his face and Jou cringed. "Oh buddy, you hit that table hard. Daddy told you not to run."

"What happened?" Faith asked frantically while running to her son. "Flash over here thought he could run around the room then tripped on the rug and hit his head on the corner of the table." Katsuya explained. "Oh honey." Faith took her son and cradled him.

TWO HOURS LATER…

"Is this baby ever gonna come?" Mokuba asked a little restless. "Babies take time, I was in labor for 36 hours with Jayson." Katsuya's wife explained. "That long? Why?"

"Jayson's head was just so big that he got stuck for a while and wouldn't come down enough until the last minute."

Suddenly a cry of pain shattered the peaceful environment. "I guess the baby has had it with the womb." Yami said.

"Seto…I don't…think I'll…be able…to do this" Amy said between ragged breaths. The brunette clutched her hand, "There is no such thing as can't, you can do this." He encouraged. "But it hurts so much…I don't ever want to have another baby again." Seto shuddered as his wife tried suppressing a scream wanting to be heard.

"Alright Amy, I think it's time to have a baby." Her doctor said while walking into her room with three nurses behind her. The black-haired girl moaned in pain. Seto watched as the nurses prepped his wife for birth and the doctor sit on a stool down at her patient's feet. "Okay, Amy, you're ten centimeters dilated and I'm gonna need you to push down for me, can you do that?"

"Yea…yes."

"Okay, give me your first push now…"

Amy pushed with all her might and clutched her husband's hand until she couldn't any tighter. "Okay, good job. If you keep that up we'll have a baby quite soon. And push again…"

It had only taken Amy five minutes before the doctor said she could see the baby's head. Seto though it might be something so he took a peek and felt all the color in his face drain away. He quickly pulled back and tired to concentrate on his wife. "Alright, the shoulder's have emerged, one more big push and you'll have delivered you're first baby. Now, push." She pushed with all her might and was relieved when finally her baby was out and cut from her body. She laid back and enjoyed the sound of her baby's first cry. Seto looked at her with tears forming his eyes. "Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba you have a healthy baby boy." That was all Seto needed to hear, tears streamed down his face and he eagerly looked on as their baby was laid carefully in Amy's arms. The brunette proceeded to kiss his wife's forehead and tell her how proud he was of her.

"It's quiet, the baby must be here." Mokuba said excitedly. "Hu…Daddy…baby!" Jayson squealed. "Yeah, Kaiba has a baby now hu?" The Jounouchi baby nodded his head. "Daddy, look." Jayson said while pointing. "Big brother!" Mokuba said while jumping out of his chair. Seto slowly walked over to the awaiting group with his newborn son in his arms. "I see baby!" The blonde baby cried while jumping off Katsuya's lap and over to Kaiba. "Jayson Katsuya!" His father said sternly while coming to him and scooping the boy his arms.

"There, can you see the baby now?" Jou asked. The boy nodded his head. "What is it big brother?" Mokuba asked in a hyper manner. "You have a newborn nephew."

"Wow, he's beautiful Kaiba." Katsuya commented. Jayson reached out to touch the baby's head. "Be gentle Jay, he's only a couple minutes old." The three-year-old stroked the Kaiba baby's forehead while saying 'Hi' to him. Faith cooed over the baby and Yugi congratulated the young CEO. "What's his name?" Yami asked. "Fabien Seto Kaiba." Jounouchi looked up to the new Father and smiled, "Congratulations Seto."

"Thanks Jou."

Author's Note: So what did you think of my first chapter? Hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I would like to thank all those who reviewed my first chapter & I'm so sorry that I didn't get this chapter out sooner, I have family problems & I'm also working on two other stories for a different website, so you people have to be patient with me. Also, I would prefer constructive criticism over flames for my story because if you flame me they will fall on deaf ears. However, if you do have any sorts of suggestions for my story do not hesitate to tell me, I am more than willing to consider everyone's thoughts. Please be sure to enjoy yourself and don't forget to review! Thank you all very much!

**Going Down in Flames**

Chapter Two: Trouble Arises

Dartz POV

_I was walking around town when something caught my attention. In one of the stores I saw Kaiba in the television holding a baby in his arms and a women beside him. Then, as I watched, Kaiba announced that that baby was his son and the women beside him was his wife. As I watched a great idea came to my mind to take over Kaiba Corp once again. But I have to wait a while, my plan isn't well planned out yet._

End Dartz POV

5 Years Later

Amy is at home watching her four-year-old son Fabien Seto Kaiba playing with seven-year-old Jayson Katsuya Jounouchi when all of a sudden a voice filled the air. "Well look at our kids, aren't they just lovely" Amy turned around to come face to face with Katsuya's wife, Faith.

"Why hello there Faith, how was your day?" asked Amy as she picks up her four year old son. "To tell you the truth, it was very unusual." Said the black haired woman.

"How was it unusual?" asked Amy. "Well……."

_Flashback- Faith's POV _

_I was walking around Battle City for a while looking for a present to give Fabien Seto Kaiba for his birthday. While I was walking around I saw Seto Kaiba and my husband Katsuya Jounouchi actually talking to each other, not arguing, not fighting, but talking. While I was standing there spying on them from a safe distance I see Seto pull out a letter from his pocket and he handed it to Jono. When my blonde haired husband finished reading it he automatically freaked out. He started yelling at the CEO about something and Jono was just getting angrier, probably because Seto was calm and not arguing back towards my husband. He just stayed calm and when Jono finished yelling at Seto, the CEO said something to Katsuya Jounouchi and Jono didn't say anything more. Then I see them go their separate ways, Katsuya going towards Yugi, when he spotted him, and Seto going to the KC Tower. _

_End of Faith's POV & end of Flashback-_

"And then I came here to tell you all that" said Faith as she looks towards Amy. "Are you ok Amy?" asked Jono's wife. Amy was looking at the ground and she had a look on her face as if she were thinking of something. "Yeah, I'm ok. I was just thinking that we shouldn't tell anybody else about what you saw, not even Jono or Seto, ok?" "Yeah, ok" answered Faith. "But hopefully Seto or Jono will tell us or show us what that letter is about." Said the black haired woman.

Jayson and Fabien went into the video game room that Seto got for Fabien as an early birthday present.

As Jayson walked towards one of the game systems, Fabien stood a few feet away from the door, "Jayson…" said the 5 year old to get Jayson's attention. "Yeah" answered the 8-year-old. "What do you think is happening with my daddy and your daddy?" asked the CEO's son.

Jayson then turned around and walked towards Fabien and stood in front of him, " I don't know, I just hope that it's nothing bad."

"Yeah, me too."

Then both of the boys just played video games while their mothers talk.

-With Dartz-

He is outside of the Kaiba Mansion with some of his goons waiting for the right time to put his plan into action. Darc, has black hair and green eyes and he's handsome too, is helping Dartz out with his plan because they are friends since they were children, and they are both being controlled by the Oricalcos.

Nightfall came, Dartz and Darc waited until Jono's wife and son came out of the mansion.

While they were waiting for the right moment, they see Faith and her son coming out of the Kaiba mansion, and walk out of the gate.

Dartz and Darc waited until they couldn't see Faith or miniature sized Katsuya Jounouchi.

After they couldn't see them anymore, they went through a secret passage in the and entered the mansion.

They walked all around the 5-story mansion getting even more confused on where they were and then they walked through a door and it was of complete darkness. As they walked ahead, Darc tripped over a pole and when he triggered a trap. He then felt the floor shake and the next thing he knew he feel through the floor into a dungeon.

"DARC, CAN YOU HERE ME!" yelled Dartz

"keep quit, I can here you clearly." Said Darc in a normal voice tone.

"Well, can you see anything?" "No, but I'll look around." "Alright" said Dartz.

Then Dartz started walking around while Darc looked around in the dungeon. Dartz went to the 3rd floor and heard voices. He got to a HUGE Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon door and he peeked into it and saw a blacked haired women with too boys. One of course was Mokuba and the other was a miniature sized Seto Kaiba but the only thing that was different was that he didn't have hair going down in between his eyes.

As he watched the Mrs. Kaiba put the boys to bed, he turned off the lights and all three of them (Mokuba, Amy and Fabien) yelled in panic and…………………………..

Author's Note: Sorry that that was kinda shorter than the first chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer and I'll try to get it out sooner too. Specially with the cliffhanger there. Also, please review my story and I am open to any ideas you have. Thank You!


End file.
